


Infinity

by xwestallens



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwestallens/pseuds/xwestallens
Summary: It was a normal day in Central City, Barry and Iris were getting ready for their first day of senior year, but little did they know, one decision later in the day would change their lives.





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first time writing so just keep that in mind while you are reading this. I worked really hard on this first chapter and I have big plans for this fic, so if you enjoy this, I hope you’ll stick around and continue reading.
> 
> Also a huge thanks to Lisa Briely for giving me this idea for the fic.

Chapter 1

* * *

 

It was a normal day in Central City, Barry and Iris were getting ready for their first day of senior year, but little did they know, one decision later in the day would change their lives.

Barry and Iris were so excited to start their last year of high school and get on with their lives, yes they’ve been at the school before today because they’ve had to be their for extra curricular activities, but Iris was the new cheer captain, and Barry was the new captain of the basketball team, so they were ready to start their year with those new responsibilities.

_**At the West’s House...** _

“Iris, you ready to go?” Joe, her Dad asks.

“Yea Dad, I just need to grab my cheer bag.”

“Okay sweetie, hurry up you don’t want to be late!”

Iris walked downstairs with her dad waiting at the end of the stairway for her. When she got to the end of the stairway, her dad just stared for a minute before saying:

“Your Mom would’ve been so proud of you, you know that right? She would’ve given anything to be here and see you on your last, first day of high school.”

Iris got a little teary, “Dad stop you’re going to make me cry.”

Iris lost her mom when she was only 8 years coming home from a cheer tournament when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit their car. Iris survived the crash, but her mom didn’t.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop, but let me get a picture before you go!”

“Okay Dad, just for you.”

Joe snaps the picture and he drives her to school.

_**At the Allen’s house...** _

“BARRY ALLEN!! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME, WAKE UP”

Barry just simply rolls around in his bed.

“DO NOT MAKE ME COME UPSTAIRS YOUNG MAN, WAKE UP.”

“Okay, Dad! I’ll get up.”

It takes Barry a good 15 minutes to actually leave his bed and start getting ready, but when he does, he’s ready to go to school in a flash.

“That was pretty fast slugger.” His Dad Henry says.

“Dad, you’ve been calling me that since I was 5, I think it’s time to stop I’m almost 18.” Barry replies.

“I know, I know but your mom loved calling you that nickname.” Henry says.

Barry’s mom died when he was five saving Barry from getting hit by a car. Barry was playing in the street when a speeding car came down the street about to hit Barry. His mom pushed him out of the way so she was the one who got hit and not Barry. His mom survived that, but died later by a brain bleed the doctors didn’t catch. Barry always feels guilty about the fact that his mom died saving him, but his dad always reassured him that it’s not his fault, and that his mom sacrificed her life so Barry can live his life. But Barry never lived what happened down, yes he was five at the time, but he never shook what happened because of him and what he did, he had to grow up without a mom.

“Dad...” Barry said. “Can you please not bring up mom, you know how I feel about the whole situation.”

“I know Barry but come on, your going to be 18 soon, and I think by now you should know it wasn’t your fault.” His Dad responded

“Yes it was, and you know it.” He said defensively. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go to school.”

And just like that, Barry grabbed his backpack, basketball gear and left.

_**In the Central City High School parking lot...** _

Since it was the first day of school they would be having a mini pep rally to get everyone back in the school spirit, and Barry and Iris being the captains of their teams, made them have to be there an hour before anyone showed up to get everything ready.

Barry was walking through the parking lot not paying attention when he walked straight into Iris’ car door.

“Oh my god, I’m s-sorry I was not p-paying attention.” Barry stuttered.

“No, it’s totally fine, I shouldn’t have kept my door open.” Iris said not even glancing at Barry.

As she was about to get out of her car, one of her pompoms fell on the ground.

“Here let me get it.” Barry said reaching down to grab it. “So I see you’re one of cheerleaders huh?” Barry asks shaking the pompom.

“Actually I’m the captain of the cheer team, for your information.” Iris says, now looking at him.

“That’s cool, I’m the captain of the basketball team.” Barry replies while playing with her pompom.

“Oh! I know you, your Gary right? Gary Allen!” Iris says.

“Barry- Barry Allen.” Barry says trying not to feel embarrassed.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just tired, not used to coming to school at 6:00 in the morning.” Iris states.

“I know what you mean, like I usually come here at 7, or 8 for basketball practice, but 6? it’s just so early.” Barry says replying

“You’ve been coming here at that time all summer, how come I’ve never seen you around?” Iris asks struggling to grabbing all her stuff.

“I usually go through the back door by the gyms but for some reason they were locked today, so I have to come through the front doors. Also, here let me help you.” He grabs her cheer bag and backpack.

“Thanks, you don’t have to do this you know? Don’t want to keep you from your basketball practice.” Iris says.

“No it’s fine, I have time till practice starts, I’ll help you carry your stuff to the cheer room.” Barry says happily.

“You’re too kind to me, I barely know you and here you are helping me.” Iris says while grabbing her megaphone and other pompom.”

“There’s no way you could’ve carried all of this in one trip. You’re too tiny for that.” Barry says jokingly.

“Hey let’s not bring my height into this.” Iris says while playfully hitting his arm.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” He says and opens the school door up for Iris as she walks in.

“Thanks Barry.” Iris says.

They continue to have small talk as they make their way through the school until they hit the cheer room.

“Well, here’s my stop, I guess I’ll see you around... _Barry_.” Iris says and walks into the cheer room.  
  
Barry walks off and heads to the gym, to get some practice in before the pep rally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed chapter 1 because I already have chapter 2 in the works, and I plan on posting it at the end of this week. Also if you have any suggestions, comments, criticism, or anything to say about this chapter, please do!! I’m open to anything and everything on making this a good fix for y’all to enjoy. See y’all later this week with a new chapter <33


End file.
